Kakashi in Love?
by happiness theory
Summary: We all know that there is a certain someone out there for everyone. But who will Kakashi get? Kakashi x OC
1. Hikari

Hi! This is my first Naruto ficcy so – Yay! I'm not actually fond of the Naruto pairings for Kakashi (and I'm also not a big yaoi fan) (sigh) So I decided to make up a character that would go best with him! Yay Again!

Disclaimer: Kakashi and Naruto do not belong to me! The only character that belongs to me is Tani Hikari!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi in Love? **

**Chapter 1: Hikari**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was like any normal morning in Konoha - the streets carpeted by people moving to and fro - continuing their busy lives.

Among the crowd was the notorious Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, who was now walking through the streets with his nose stuck, or better said glued, in his book, Icha Icha Paradise. And how he loved that book so. Such a vulgar senseless book he had read in public with pride. Such a brave man he was.

"..and so Junko approached Nina. Then, he..." He stopped reading out-loud and stopped in the middle of the street, and couldn't help but giggle.

People who passed by simply stared at him awkwardly. But Kakashi didn't mind - as always.

After getting the giggle off his shoulders, he continued to read and stroll down the street. He was so into his book, in fact, that he was too oblivious of the fact that he passed the flower stand that he always stopped by daily.

Not only that, the flower clerk, or lady, in Kakashi's flower stand destination, seemed deeply interested in him when she had first had him catch her eye. _What an interesting fellow... _She thought. The flower lady couldn't help but, lean over the counter just to see him walk down the street. That's until she accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers at the counter. "SHIMAKTA!" she cursed out loud banging a fist on the counter.

She cursed it out so loud, that it actually snapped Kakashi out of his "Book Hypnosis Syndrome."

"Nani?" he mumbled turning around to see a shattered vase, fallen flowers, and it's water soaking into the earth; and not to mention the reaction of the flower lady.

The flower lady flustered quietly in embarrassment. She mentally hit herself... several times. _You big baka! Baka! BAKA! Look at this, everyone's staring at me because of this!_ Which wasn't logically true because the only person this little 'scene' has caught attention to was Kakashi himself.

The Jounin shoved his book into his pocket and scratched his ruffled grey hair. By the bright look in his eye, the flower lady could tell that Kakashi was smiling. "Ah, an accident..." He said.

"Uhm.. well..." The lady mumbled.

Kakashi took a good look at her. She was probably a couple years younger than him. She was also slim, had long beautiful dark brown hair with a gorgeous pair of hazel eyes.

_'A being carved by angels,'_ Is what Kakashi mentally described the flower lady. _But oh well..._ he thought. _Looks can't be everything..._ according from his studies in the Icha Icha Paradise series.

Moving back to reality, the flower lady stared at Kakashi in a disturbed expression. But who wouldn't? He had been staring at her for some while now. It was intimidating and disturbing.

_And yet, now that I mention it, he looks so tall and slender and most of his face is covered by that mask..._ The flower lady thought in awe. _He's so mysterious... _

"..oh! Gomen nasai!" Kakashi said with a low laugh. He began to scratch the back of his head again. "I went journeying into my thoughts again haven't I?"

"Eh? EHH? Oh-- Gomen, g-gomen!" she said snapping out of her thoughts as well. "That was rude of me... I've also been in deep thought as well..."

"Hehe.. don't blame yourself..." He kneeled down at the mess. "Now, I'll just clean this up." He started picking up the shattered pieces of the vase by hand.

"EH? Please! Don't burden yourself!" she pleaded with the words 'GUILT' written all over her face. "It's my fault! I shouldn't be making you clean up the mess that I made! And you're cleaning it with your bare hands, too! You're going to cut yourself! Please, let me get a a dustpan and broom and I'll clean it!"

The Jounin laughed. "Ahhh... don't worry... I'm fine. I don't mind doing it. It's no big deal. Besides, it's my fault anyway. Because of me, you were leaning out so far just to watch me walk away and then you tipped over the vase. If I weren't the center of your attention, this probably never would've happened."

_Wow... he's so thoughtful and -- how did he know I was watching him? Wait - that headband! That must mean --_ "You're a ninja?" she exclaimed out of nowhere.

The Jounin laughed once more. "You just noticed?"

She flinched. _Gargh! Now he's teasing me!_

The Jounin threw the shattered vase leftovers in the nearest waist basket. "There, all done..." He sang as he dusted off his gloved palms.

"Th-thank you... B-but you didn't have to do that... I could've done it myself. I feel like such a burden to yo--"

Kakashi cut her off by sealing her lips by pressing it softly with his index finger. "You're _not_ a burden!" He said firmly.

The flower lady couldn't help but think... _He's so charming... _

After a short period of silence, his lips under his mask curled into a smile.

He took his finger off her lips.

"Besides," he took out the bouquet of flowers from the broken vase he had been holding on to for quite some time and gave it to the flower lady. "You shouldn't let such beautiful flowers go to waste..."

The flower lady reminisced a series of painful memories. She then afterwards came to the realization that the ninja was about to leave. "Ah--! You're leaving?"

Kakashi looked back at her. "Uhm... yeah... I sort of have a life... you know?"

The flower lady frowned at his sarcastic remark.

"See ya..." he said waving from behind.

The flower lady exchanged glances at the flowers and the ninja. She seemed to be stuck on an urge of making a decision. "Wait--!" She finally called out.

The Jounin turned around once again.

"I would like to know your name... you seem like an interesting guy and I was wondering if we can meet again, once more, at the Akabeko at 8 o' clock this evening," she said blushing slightly. "If it's not much trouble to your busy schedule." _GAH! BAKA BAKA! I feel like I'm asking him on a date and it's not normal for girls to ask guys on dates! It's suppose to be the other way around! He's totally going to think I'm a weird-o!_

"Sure... 8 is fine..." Kakashi replied thoughtfully.

The flower lady had a surprised expression on her face. She didn't actually think this ninja out of nowhere would accept her invitation.

"Oh, and my name is Hatake Kakashi..." He added. "May I know your name in return?"

_Hatake Kakashi..._ "My name is Tani Hikari..." she said simply.

"Hmmm... well Hikari-san... I look forward to tonight!" he went the other direction and walked away, book in hand, and waving goodbye with the other. "Sayanara!" he sang.

And thus, when Kakashi walked out of Hikari's sight, she began to notice the crowds moving and the people chattering among themselves making unharmonious tunes of voices.

She felt as if time was moving again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi stood there in front of the slab of stone wiping off the dirt on the names of his fellow comrades. He, every morning, would always come here to visit his comrades before he went off to train his Team #7 (which explains why he's late all the time).

Then, a realization hit him, and he cursed under his breath.

The Jounin growled quietly to himself. "Damnit. I forgot to buy flowers..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehe... it took me 2 hours but chapter 1 is finished! XD I hope this story isn't put to waist... Well anyway, an additional note, to those who have recognized, the Akabeko is a restaurant from anime/mange series Rurouni Kenshin. Hahaha. I couldn't think of a restaurant or bar that would be in Konoha (except the ramen shop but I don't want to put that setting into use)

And anyway, about this Hikari character... I do hope you don't find her frustrating... Well anyway... she DOES reminds me of Tohru-san from Furuba... hehehehe... Ah well... (reads manga, and eats pocky)


	2. A Date?

_eh? EH? YAY! Chapter 2! little dance_

_Disclaimer: Kakashi and Naruto do not belong to me! The only character that belongs to me is Tani Hikari! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi in Love?**

**Chapter 2: A Date!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi jumped through the rooftops of the Konoha Village at night. Rooftop to rooftop. He was in great haste.

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath. "I'm already an hour late!"

He was so much in a hurry, he didn't have time to read Icha Icha Paradise while he was at it.

The reason why he's late? For being just the Kakashi-baka he is.

He knew damn well that he had the reputation for being late. Meetings. Training. Almost everything. But he knew it was rude to turn a woman down. That's where he had to cross the line.

But he was already late. Who cares? She's just a woman he met at the marketplace yesterday. He barely even knew her.

But he knew better. He even agreed to accompany her this evening. A promise is a promise no matter how big or small.

And thus, minutes later, he reached the Akabeko.

He stared at the resteraunt in shock.

The lights were off. The doors were locked. He was too late! The Akabeko was closed!

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. All that effort running rooftop to rooftop done in vain. Pitiful.

"I knew it was best to do the grocery list earlier.." he mumbled shuffling his feet, not knowing what else he could do to pass the time.

"Kakashi-san...?"

Kakashi turned around. And as much to his dismay, Hikari was there standing a fair distance from him.

She looked more astonishing then when he had first met her. She wore a white pins up in her hair and a lovely blue yukada.

All Kakashi wore was his usual ninja uniform.

"heh heh... gomen nasai... I came here a bit too late.." Kakashi apologized.

"Oh really? I thought I was late," Hikari said smiling sweetly.

"...yeah..." Kakashi said looking at the closed restaraunt.

"Hmm.. what now...?" Hikari pondered.

"How about we take a walk and look for a place to eat..." Kakashi finally suggested.

Hikari nodded. "That sounds great!" she chirped.

And so, the pair walked through streets with total complete utter silence.

When it came to the point to where it got unbearably boring, Kakashi took out his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise, and started reading intently. "Let me know when you find a place to eat.." he said.

"Hai."

Hikari watched him amusingly as he read the book with such deep interest.

Then, her curiousity grew to the point to where she asked, "What are you reading...?"

Kakashi turned his head to look at her and turned back to the book. "Icha Icha Paradise..." he replied.

Hikari smiled. "Is it good?"

The Jounin scoffed. Was it good? Was it good? It's his most favorite book in the entire ninja universe.

Kakashi turned to Hikari. "My all-time favorite.." he said with his eyes glimmering in happiness.

"Ah.. I see..." said Hikari and returned to watching Kakashi reading his novel contently.

She spoke again minutes later. "Can I read it?"

Thrown off guard, Kakashi looked at Hikari with a surprised expression. "...Well... uuh..."

What was he to say? He couldn't just not give it to her. That would be rude in her request. Then again, if he did give it her, she'd be realizing that she was reading an ADULT novel and probably scream at him saying, 'PERVERT!' or something and run off.

Kakashi scratched the cheek spot on his mask. "W-well..." he said trying to think of a good excuse. "..this book is sort of..."

"Hentai? I know." The young lady said simply.

Once again, Kakashi was surprised. No punches? No name-calling?

"A-are you sure?" He said making sure. "This is sort of... 'heavy.'"

She smiled. "Well, I only want to see it for just a sec!" she said her eyes glimmering in delight. "I want to know why it's so interesting..."

Kakashi paused. He glanced at the book. Then at her. Then at the book again. She sure was a bit different from the other women he had met in the past.

"Okay.. if you insist..." he said giving the book to her, cautiously.

Hikari looked at the book front to back, examining it's worn edges and binder in awe. She then turned to the front cover and opened up to the first page with her long and slender fingers, delicately and with fragile. It seemed as if she had never touched a book in her life.

They continued to walk down the streets. Hikari simply started reading the book as Kakashi watched her amusingly from the corner of his eye; waiting for any kind of "reaction".

And then, seconds later, she began to blush. And for each minute her face flushed of darker shade of red.

She stopped walking. Kakashi stopped as well.

Then she came to the peak of burst, and was on the urge of exploding.

Kakashi frowned in worry of what will -- not become of _her_ -- but what would become of _him_. But the outcome was of not what he had expected.

She wasn't yelling, or screaming in anger. She was laughing. Laughing in gay and joyous laughter.

He stared at her, completely thrown off by her reaction.

Hikari said in-between giggles. "I-I'm sorry! ha ha. It's just this book! Hee hee hee! It's so-- HAHAHA!" She looked up at the Jounin who was completely staring at her in shock. She let out the last of her giggles.

"I really like it so far. I should buy a copy!" she suggested.

"You mean.. " Kakashi said hesitantly. "...you really like it?"

"Why yes! It seems like such a great book!" she said with pride.

"Really? I didn't think you'd react that way..."

"Hahaha! I don't know how you can walk around reading it with such a straight expression!"

Kakashi's lips formed a smile under his blue mask. "Ah, I have the occasional laughing moments..."

A person who is intrigued by Icha Icha paradise as Kakashi? This simply was a dream come true to him.

"I'm already liking Junko. He seems like such a cold character. I wonder how his character progresses over time," Hikari stated.

Kakashi glanced at his book. "You could borrow my book if you want..."

"Ehh?" she said out-loud. "B-but you like that book! I don't want to take something you like away from you!"

"Meh. Don't bother. I have other novels I can read," He said casually waving his hand. "Besides, that book is real expensive nowadays..."

Hikari accepted the book. She looked at it, then looked at Kakashi with glimmering eyes of happiness. "R-really?"

"Hai..."

She squealed. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Uhm.. it's just a book..."

"I know... it's just that I don't usually get gifts or anything like this very much... But it doesn't really matter! I'm still very grateful..." she said opening up to the previous page she was reading.

Kakashi reminisced to when he was younger to the day when he had become commander of his team. _What a fool I was..._

"Neh? Something wrong...?"

Kakashi's eye curved upward to a smile. "No. Just thinking..." he replied.

The pair walked down the street.

"So, what happens to Nina-san! What happens to Nina-san!" Hikari said eagerly.

"You don't have to call her '-san'..." Kakashi laughed.

_**Her high energy, spirit...**_

"Ah.. uhm.. well... What happens to her!"

"I-I can't hear! I think I've gone deaf!" Kakashi said fake-whining.

_**Her smile and laugh...**_

"EH? KAKASHI-SAN! NOOOOO! GOMEN NASAI!"

"Hahah! I was only teasing you! But seriously... you don't have to yell..."

"..."

A couple of pokes. "Uhm.. Hikari-san...?"

_**She reminds me of Rin...**_

"Hikari-san? Hikari-san?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-sigh- i don't feel like I've accomplished anything by this chapter..._

_I cry._

_Well anyway, I'm worried that people wouldn't like this kind of couple or anything..._

_I feel as if Hikari doesn't seem realistic enough for her to be with Kakashi..._

_But then again... love has their own surprises so lets just suck it up:D_

_hahahahahahaaha!_


	3. Discussion on the Rooftop

_For some reason, I am REALLY CONFUSED! I have like 133 hits (second most hits among my fics) and I have like 3 reviews! Come on people! REVIEW ME!_

_Ah well, I'll just answer the ones I have... Thank you..._

**PimpTroyce**_: Ah yes... finally... great minds think alike! I just hope not to disappoint u, fellow reviewer! Y-Y_

**ooh-squishy**_: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY FIC! I should report u for... spamming or something... lol..?_

**Ttrunks**_: How long have u been watching Naruto, son? Coz thats the exact opposite description of Kakashi. Well anyway, I do suppose ur right about the "Un-Real relationship".. ah well..._

_ONWARD!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi in Love?**

**Chapter 3: A Discussion on the Roof**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A cold breeze blew by.

The sleeping Hikari curled up more into a ball and snuggled her head on the warm pillow.

_Ah this is a warm pillow... _Her mind mused. _But wait... wasn't I just doing something just now...? Why am I asleep? The last thing I remembered was..._

"KAKASHI-SAN!" she cried opening her eyes in a sudden awakening, lifting her head up slightly.

Hikari blinked and stared at the entire view of the Konoha Village. It was breathtaking as the lights illuminated the liveliness of the village at night.

"Ah, so you're awake.." she heard Kakashi's voice from above her. "Nice view, isn't it?"

She nodded resting her head on the pillow staring at the view.

_Wait... a pillow...?_

Hikari narrowed her eyes to what her head was lying on. It was long, and blue, and had a foot at the end of it.

_This isn't a pillow... I'm lying on..._

Hikari immediately sat up straight with a flustered expression on her face.

Kakashi glanced at Hikari. "Something wrong...?"

"I-I..." she began. "I didn't realize I would fall asleep on your leg!"

"Oh, it's not like _anything happened_…" Kakashi laughed.

Then she remembered she had fallen unconscious. "EHH? THAT'S RIGHT! I fell unconscious! I'm sorry that you'd have to go through all the trouble just to watch over me! I bet you're going to be late for Ninja work or something because of staying up late waiting for me to wake up! Aah! Oh no, your ears! You're still not--"

"Oh, that... That was a joke... I wasn't really going deaf... I was just teasing you that's all..." Kakashi laughed. "Sorry for scaring you..."

_I can't believe I fell for something as STUPID as that... UGH! Hikari-baka! HIKARI-BAKA! _She thought miserably.

After scolding herself mentally, she rested her hand on a tile. It felt like a roof tile.

That's because she realized she was on a rooftop of a large tower. And judging by how large the view of the village was, she assumed that she was on a very TALL TOWER. Hikari looked down to the bottom of the tower.

_He must be a very good ninja to carry me up all the way up here... _she thought to himself.

"I used the stairs..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Nani?"

"I used the stairs..." He said more clearly. "If you were wondering how we got up here..."

"Oh..." she said embarrassingly. The words Hikari-baka chanted in her head again.

Hikari then wrapped her arms around her knees and continued to look at the view with Kakashi.

Memories flowed back into her mind forming a figure- someone she had not seen in so long, and she had missed dreadfully.

_Father..._

Hikari then decided to create a conversation, to lighten the mood. "This really is a beautiful view..." she whispered in awe.

"Yeah..." he replied. "I suppose this can make up for not taking you to dinner and all..."

"Bu--" She paused. She figured apologizing wasn't the best thing to say. It was probably best for her to thank him now. "Thank you," Hikari whispered. "Thank you for doing so much for me... To wait for me until I wake up... to try to make it worthwhile with this beautiful view... I wasn't planning on tonight being so special. You did a lot for me, when it should be me doing something for you…" A hint of guiltiness was detected in her voice.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, nights like this shouldn't be put to waist.."

"I remember one time... during a festival..." Hikari began. "My father and I couldn't find a good view to watch the fireworks. So, he carried me on his back and he climbed the highest tree and we watched the fireworks together up there... The view was just as breathtaking as this one..."

Kakashi smiled sadly with the mention of 'Father' but Hikari went on.

"I wish my father was here, to see this view..." She smiled.

_I wish so, too... _The Jounin thought dreadfully.

"Oh! And did you know my dad's a ninja, too! He was one of the best! Ah--! Well, I mean, I'm not saying you're a horrible ninja... it's just..."

Kakashi felt uncomfortable of the mentioning of 'Fathers'. His father, at least. He had to change the subject.

"Well... uhm... Who do you think is the best ninja ever..?" Kakashi randomly blurted out with Naruto somehow in his thoughts.

Tonight was getting to be really boring. If only Kakashi didn't let Hikari borrow his novel. He'd have something better to do by now.

"My dad of course!" Hikari chirped.

The Jounin sighed. "Of course. That seems obvious... but someone different... someone you barely even know... or don't know... Like… some.. famous ninja.."

She pondered a bit rocking slightly left to right. Seconds later, she snapped her fingers and smiled. "Oh! I know!"

"I don't know any famous ninjas out there, but I do remember my dad mentioning this ninja when I was young..."

"...oh?" He said absent-mindedly. "And who was that...?"

A pause. "...The White Fang ninja..."

Kakashi's heart skipped.

Hikari continued with a solemn smile. "I don't know what he looks like... or where he's from and all ... But from what my father had said is that he had saved several of his teammates in battle instead of completing this really important mission. After that, his village looked at him as a failure, and completely disgraced him. They would say mean and horrible things to him. And as time went on, he couldn't take it anymore so he committed suicide…"

Kakashi continued to listen silently.

"But he had did so many great things for his village, yet when he had did as something as brave as that, they turned their backs on him. _They_ were the fools, not him. And yet they had driven him to the point of his mind that he was not needed anymore, _he had to die, disappear_. But I believe that when he had died….. he died not knowing he was still a hero…."

Kakashi's facial expression remained hidden.

_**"You're a liar! LIAR! YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS STAY WITH ME!"**_

_Back then, you were still needed…._

_**"People who do not protect their friends are LOWER than trash!" **_

**_I_** _needed you…._

_**"I believe your father was a hero..."**_

Voices echoed through the Jounin's head.

He stood. "I'm sorry... but I have to go..." And suddenly, he jumped off the roof and landed on a lower one below and continued jumping rooftop to rooftop until he was out of sight.

Hikari was left there speechless. Why did he leave like that? Was it something she said? Did she hurt his feelings?

She sighed and scrambled to the staircase entrance. Then she muttered to herself, "Hikari-baka…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_That was a stupid chapter... I'm going to get some critic reviews for this... I swear this must be a reincarnation of Fruits Basket because Hikari is so much like Tohru-san!_

_O… and Hikari is suppose to be 24….. just in case u were wondering…_

_Now I must cry because of my "Failure of a Chapter".(sulks in a corner)_


	4. Fever

_Ok... I finally get to the chapter where the pairing really progresses... (and hikari proves her usefullness) Hooray! _

_Yes. The old 'Tend the Sickly' Trick never lets me down. Hehehehehehe. I used it 2 times already and it still works. (cackle)_

_Anyway, time to answer reviews..._

_**Ttrunks**: I'm not making Kakashi's past up…. (I downloaded scanlations of chapter 240-something) Yeah…. It's best if u google up his past up or something. Heh._

_**phantom-killer-toorima**: Ah yes... I hate all the Kakashi pairings that exist... (except probably KakasxRin) So, KakashixOC is the way to go! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW:3_

_**sugarycandlelight**: (is waiting for something more) ... uhm... here you go?_

_**Disclaimer**: Kakashi and Naruto do not belong to me! The only character that belongs to me is Tani Hikari!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi in Love?**

**Chapter 4: Fever**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi shifted under the covers thinking of the words she had said that night.

_**"... I think he died not knowing he was still a hero.."**_

He sighed.

After the night out with Hikari, he had to go on an unexpected mission and was gone for 2 weeks.

And still after coming back, he had to still train with his team. What rotten luck.

Obviously, he didn't feel like going. No really. He _really_ didn't feel like going.

He just felt somewhat depressed for some reason today.

Reluctantly, he crawled out of bed with bloodshot eyes and went to get ready.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikari was walking down the street a bit upset. It's been two weeks since he had last seen or heard from Kakashi.

Maybe she had did something wrong, or said something to offend him. Or maybe he had thought she was weird or a freak or something. The possibilities swirled around in her head.

Then turning to a block, she had spotted Kakashi standing at his apartment doorway which was still open.

Yes! This was her chance to apologize!

"Kakashi-san!" She called out running towards him. "Kakashi-san.. about that night--" Hikari suddenly stopped.

Kakashi gave a cold glare as he looked at her. He looked tired, stressed, and pissed off for some reason.

Hikari stood there, frightened.

_Dammit!_ He winced, and struck backwards on the floor.

Snapping out of her intimidation, Hikari cried out to him in concern, kneeling down to tend him. "Kakashi-san? KAKASHI-SAN? Th-this is just a joke? Right? Right..?"

No reply.

"K-Kakashi-san..! You can stop now! You almost got me there.. Hahahaha!" She said trying to laugh and shook his arm trying to wake him up.

Still no reply.

Hikari sighed trying to calm herself down.

She slid her hand under his headband then he pressed her hand on his neck to interpret his temperature.

_He's_ _**BOILING**! _Hikari thought. It should be best for me to stay and treat him...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Uhh.. what happened..?_ Kakashi thought feeling a small inconsistent cool breeze.

He managed to crack open his eyes and could see a familiar blurry figure over him.

"Kakashi-san..? Are you ok..?" The figure's gentle voice asked.

His vision cleared and the figure turned out to be a concerned Hikari fanning him with a fan.

"Hai.." He mumbled sitting up. Then a wet towel fell from his bare forehead and on his lap. "eh?

"EH? You shouldn't get up! You still have a fever and you're still not completely--" She froze and stared at Kakashi.

The Jounin gave a confused expression. "Huh? What is it..?" He then realized he wasn't wearing his ninja headband and his Sharingan was exposed. "Oh..." he mumbled. "Heh... Now you know why I always wear my headband the way I do..."

"Eh? G-gomen! I didn't think it looked weird or anything... I thought it looked really cool.." She pointed out. "It's just that... you have beautiful eyes, Kakashi-san.." And saying that, she gave a sweet smile.

Kakashi laughed. It was funny hearing something like that about his Sharingan.

But then again, hearing that, the way she had said it, it had touched his heart.

"Uhm, did I say something funny...?" Hikari asked a bit puzzled by his expression.

"Heh... no... Sorry... It just reminded me of something..."

Hikari still looked a bit puzzled.

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "So, I guess I passed out at my doorway. I knew I had a very good reason for not going out today... heh.."

"Oh.."

"It must've been a pain carrying me onto my couch. Or did you have someone help you...?"

"Oh! I did it myself! And it wasn't much trouble! Honestly!" she said proudly.

"Was I heavy..?"

Awkward silence.

"W-well.. uhm.." beads of sweat poured down her face. "Y-you were as light as a feather!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "You're lying... obviously..." _I guess over-consideration is bad too...? _He thought meekly to himself.

More awkward silence followed afterwards.

"Hmm... well, thanks for taking care of me and all..." He had finally had said trying to get up. Hikari looked a bit concerned for him to be up when he should be resting. "I think I should go back to wor--- whoa...!" A dizzy spell had hit him, and had caught him by his surprise, too. Kakashi plopped back down on his couch. He was concentrating on regaining his balance again.

He then felt her gentle hand pressed firmly on his forehead. "Kakashi-san, you're still a bit warm... Maybe it's best for you to not strain yourself today. You should stay here and rest." Hikari said in a concerned voice.

And then, he thought:

When was the last time someone had truly taken care of him like this...?

Rin.

_**"You should be a little more careful or your wounds will open..."**_

Kakashi smiled smugly to himself under his mask. "Yeah... you're right..." He said laying back down on the couch.

Hikari smiled brightly. "Good!" she chirped. "But I promise you Kakashi-san, I will stay by your side until you feel better!"

"Hehe..." he chuckled resting the cold towel back on his forehead. "Then, I'm in good hands..."

She grinned.

He grinned.

And they started grinning at each other for some time.

"-Oh!" she said with her cheeks a bit blushed. "I should probably make some Ginger Tea...!" She said rushing to the kitchen.

Kakashi closed his eyes. _As crappy as I feel today... I felt like I wasn't going to get anything done today... _

He listened to Hikari search through the cabinets in his kitchen looking for tea.

He opened his eyes again. _But...With her around, I feel a lot better now.._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tea's done!" she chimed.

Hikari walked over to Kakashi and set the cup down on a nearby table next to the couch. Then, she humbly poured the steaming hot tea into the cup until the water level reached near the top.

"Ah, thank you..." Kakashi said sitting back up accepting the tea.

He held the tea cup with one hand and waved his hand over it to cool it down.

Hikari watched intently, watching every move, like a hawk. She seemed eager for him to drink it.

After cooling it down a bit,(and for some reason with his mask still on) he took sip of her Ginger Tea. He then held the teacup firmly down to where his bent knees were.

Poor Hikari was at the edge of her seat. Waiting for him to say something.

Kakashi glanced at the tea and then at Hikari. Finally, his eyes curved upward in a smile. "Excellent!" he commented.

Hikari's eyes glimmered with happiness; as if she had did the best thing in the world. "Really?"

The jounin nodded. He paused and took another sip. "Ahh... yes..." he said. "It's... very sweet..." _like you... _His thoughts had finished his sentence for him. He took another sip. It was like his tongue was dipped in sugar.

She warmly smiled. "I'm glad you like it... because my father taught me that recipe.."

A pause.

"Kakashi-san...?"

"nn?"

"I was wondering about that last night on the rooftop..."

Kakashi's head perked up.

"I wanted to apologize..."

"Huh? What for..?"

"Well... it's just that you left all of a sudden, a bit upset... and I thought you would have left because of me... because I probably had did or said something to hurt your feelings..."

Kakashi looked at his tea.

_**"But he had did so many great things for his village, yet when he had did as something as brave as that, they turned their backs on him...**_

_No, Hikari-san... You didn't do anything wrong..._

**_They_** **were the fools, not him. And yet they had driven him to the point of his mind that he was not needed anymore, _he had to die, disappear_. **

_... It's just-- I..._

_**But I believe that when he had died….. he died not knowing he was still a hero…."**_

"It's not your fault... you didn't do anything wrong.." Kakashi looked back at Hikari. "It's just that I had a super secret top meeting with my ninja friends..."

Hikari listened in awe. "Wow! And at late at night, too. Ninjas must be strict!"

"Yup.." Kakashi finished the rest of the tea and put it on the nearby table. He then went back to lying down.

_When people worry... LIE! _He thought mischievously.

Then, he yawned.

"Oh.. uhm.. Kakashi-san..." Hikari said meekly. "I finished your book and--"

"Hikari-san..." Kakashi had muttered. "... You have a beautiful smile..." his voice drifted off.

She had then realized that Kakashi had fallen asleep. And in a peaceful sleep as well.

Hikari looked at him fondly. _He looks adorable when he sleeps... _she awed.

Quickly, she grabbed a light blanket and spread it on Kakashi.

She then reminisced an old memory of her father.

_**"Hikari-san...**_

Slowly, she closed her eyes.

_**.. Whenever I see you from when I return to work, your beautiful smile is the only thing that lightens my day..."**_

Hikari's mind began to drift, and her body began to relax as she nodded into sleep.

They slept through the entire night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hikari awoke from her peaceful slumber to find herself in Kakashi's place on Kakashi's couch. She sat up a bit startled and paused to ponder a bit.

"Ohayo, Hikari-san!" Kakashi sang from the kitchen.

"O-ohayo.." she replied.

"Oh! And about yesterday! Arigitou for taking the time to take care of me..." He said sheepishly. "I feel like a million bucks today!"

" Ah! That's great! " Hikari beamed. She put away the blankets nice and neatly and started to crack her neck. It probably grew stiff overnight from falling asleep on a chair.

"Eehh... would you like some morning tea? I made some for you, too," he offered. "And I _won't_ take 'no' for an answer.."

Hikari laughed. "Oh, ok.. I guess it wouldn't hurt!"

So, they sat down at his small but humble dining table, and Kakashi served the tea.

As Hikari looked in her tea, she noticed something.

She grinned. "Kakashi-san... I have a tea stalk floating in my tea..."

"Oh? Then I suppose something good will happen..."

Hikari smiled warmly. _Yea... something good..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_phew its 4 AM... AND I FINALLY FINISHED! (victory screech) But I don't think it turned out that good... (gloom)_

_Well anyway, I guess there are some Japanese defining I may need to add..._

_In case you didn't know... 'Ohayo' means good morning in Japanese. (And I thought it was originally spelled OHIO! LOL)_

_And the part where Kakashi says something good would happen to Hikari because she found a floating tea stalk in her tea... that's a Japanese superstition.. it's considered good luck. _


End file.
